Cheesecake Conundrum
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: Jack and Jerry are alone at Jack's house and decided to make a cheesecake. However when their making the mix, Jack gets a little too excited and the two end up getting...Messy. Slash Jack/Jerry. Rated M for a reason. READ AND REVIEW!


READ** AND REVIEW**

* * *

"Jack are you sure it's down here?" Jerry asked, looking through all the pots looking for a pan for the cheesecake.

"Yep, it's down there, look harder for me Baby" Jack answered in a husky voice.

Jerry looked up to see Jack who was staring at his ass with a hungry look in his eye. Rolling his eyes, Jerry stood up and glared at the brunette.

"Jack..."

"I'm sorry Baby, but that ass is just so sexy, I couldn't resist" he defended.

Jerry slowly walked towards the male to where their faces were inches apart. Jerry with what appears to be an angry look in his eyes. A look that made the black belt back up on the sink.

"Jer-" Jack was interrupted when Jerry grabbed onto his shirt and crashed their lips together in a heated kissed, fisting his shirt. The Latino shoved his tongue in Jack's mouth, making him groan loudly. But just as the boy was about to wrap his arms around Jerry, the Latino pulled away.

"You're lucky you're cute" he said, winking at Jack, who grinned back at him.

"Now for real this time, where's the pan?" Jerry demanded. The skateboarder let out a sign before he turned around and took out the pan from one of the top cabinets.

"Thank you"Jerry said, snatching away the pan. He walked back to the center of the kitchen and began stirring things into a big bowl. Jack just loved seen the cute look his boyfriend has when he's concentrating. The couple have been dating for three weeks now and the only ones that new about it was Eddie,Milton, and Kim. And their relationship has gone much farther then hugs and kisses. In the three weeks they've been dating, they have had sex eight times.

They are teenage boys after all.

"Jack I need a cup of sugar"

"And what do I get as my reward if I do?" Jack asked with a flirty smirk.

"You'll see after you get it"

"Fine."

As soon as the brunette prepared the cup of sugar, Jerry lifted up Jack's shirt, giving his abs a lick all the way down stopping at his pants. He could already see the growing erection. He palmed him through his pants as Jack let out something between a chuckle and a moan.

"Fuck Jerry."

And just like that Jerry stood back up and started pouring the sugar in, smirking as he heard Jack whine.

"Jerry!"

"What? I said I'd give you a reward" he answered innocently.

"Fucking tease".

Jerry just smiled at him and held the spoon up to his face.

" Wanna taste?"

Jack smirked, scooping some of the cheese cake mix with his finger and sucking on it seductively.

"Jack! You just got all your germs on the spoon!"

"Oh please, this finger has been in your mouth more times then I can count".

"But this is different. This is a dessert".

"So are you".

"We've been over this Jack, I'm a person, not a snack."

"Oh but you taste so good" the black belt said, licking him hard on the cheek, causing Jerry's breath to hitch.

"Here, why don't you have a taste?" Jack said scooping some more of the mixture onto his finger (the same one he just stuck into his mouth not even a minute ago with) much to the Latino's annoyance.

"Jack we-" Jerry was interrupted by Jack shoving the dessert covered finger into his mouth. Jerry let out a small chuckle and then sucked on it lightly, letting out a moan mostly because it was his boyfriend's finger in his mouth.

"See, taste good don't it?"

"Shut up" Jerry said with a smile.

"How about some more?" his boyfriend asked mischievously. Before Jerry could even respond, Jack shoved another finger into the mix and put it between their faces. The couple then began to lick either side of the finger, never breaking eye contact. The sexual tension in the room suddenly started rising. It was now Jerry's turn to stick his finger in the bowl, letting Jack suck on it frantically. Jack then sunk to his knees and unzipped his boyfriend's pants. He lifted his arms up to the bowl, covering four of his fingers with the mix. With his other hand, Jack shoved his boyfriend's pants off.

"No boxers, as if you knew you wouldn't be needing them" Jack said playfully.

"Knowing you, I figured you wouldn't leave without any fucking".

Jack chuckled. "Damn right I wouldn't".

Jack then rapped the cheesecake mix covered hand around the organ, smearing the sugary contents on it. Jerry's head fell back and eyes closed as he let out a sexy moan. Jack then took the Latino's cock in his mouth, surprised at how good the cheesecake mix tasted with a little pre cum.

"Oh yes Papi, that feels so good" Jerry moaned, knowing how much it turned Jack on when he talked dirty in Spanish. After Jack sucked off the entire treat, he took the cock out of his mouth and stood back up. Jerry lifted his arms as his boyfriend took off his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Why do I have to be the only one naked" Jerry pouted.

Chuckling, Jack took off his own shirt at a teasingly slow rate. He then lifted his boyfriend onto the counter.

"Lay down" the skateboarder ordered.

The Latino laid his upper body down on the counter, his legs dangling off the edge. Jack dipped two fingers in the bowl, covering his boyfriend's nipples with it. He leaned down to Jerry's right nipple and licked it with his tongue.

"Oh joder Papi que se siente tan bien" Jerry yelled as Jack started sucking on his nipples. Once again, Jack dipped two fingers back in the bowl, this time lifting his boyfriend's legs up with one hand and smearing the mixture down his ass with another. Jack then bent down by Jerry's ass and started licking immediately.

"Oh si Papi!" Jerry screamed. He couldn't stop the moans that were escaping his mouth as his boyfriend licked his hole with such skill. Jack then scooped some more of the mix in his fingers as he started shoving a finger into Jerry's entrance. The Latino let out a growl at the intrusion.

"Fuck Jack" he hissed as he put in another finger, using the cheesecake mix as lube. As soon as Jack hit that bundle of nerves, he groaned and started fucking himself on those amazing fingers, not even noticing that Jack put in a third finger. Jerry whined when he felt the fingers leave him. Jack leaned down to Jerry's ear.

"Tell me what you want me to do" he whispered.

"Fuck me Jack" Jerry said in a husky voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that" Jack teased.

"Jack please. Don't tease me." Jerry begged. Unfortunately, his request came to deaf ears. Jack grabbed onto his boyfriend's seven inch cock, jerking it off slowly.

"Tell me".

"Por favor, Jack me jodas Necesito sentir que gran polla en mi culo .Por favor!"

Jack may not be that good in Spanish, but he knew what that meant.

"Will, since you asked so nicely" Jack teased.

He lined up his dick with Jerry's ass, and in a swift move, he thrusted into the tight heat, making Jerry scream in pain/pleasure. Jack was just about ready to start fucking him senseless but Jerry's voice stopped him.

"Wait. Just give me a second" Jerry told him. No matter how many times the two have fucked, Jerry always had to take a moment ad get use to Jack's enormous size. Jack grabbed the Latino's dick and began jerking it off much faster than before, making Jerry see stars.

"Move" he moaned.

"Yes now move. I need you Papi. I need that cock."

And with that said, Jack started thrusting into Jerry slowly at first letting him get used to his cock. After a minute he started to pick up speed .

"Mmmm faster Papi" Jerry begged.

"As you wish".

The black belt started to fuck his boyfriend at full speed now, not missing that sweet spot that made Jerry cry out each time.

"Oh Papi me encanta cuando te folle el culo como este" Jerry yelled.

"You're such a slut Jerry. So fucking horny for my cock, begging me to fuck that little ass of yours."

"Yes Papi, make me your bitch".

"Of course. Get up" Jack ordered. As Jack pulled out, Jerry got off the counter and Jack grabbed him by the neck, putting his face back on the counter top. Without warning, Jack shoved his dick back into the willing hole, making Jerry scream again as Jack fucked him with no mercy. Jerry threw a leg over the counter to give his lover more access, moaning like a bitch in heat. Jerry couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure was to much.

"Jack, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled, spilling his seed all on the counter top. And with a couple more thrusts, Jack finally rammed into Jerry, shooting his load in Jerry's ass, letting out a roar. They both just stood there for a minute, bent over the counter, naked and panting. Jack glanced at the bowl for a second.

"Looks like there isn't enough of the mix left to make the cheesecake with" he said chuckling and pulling out of Jerry. After whining at the lost, Jerry got up and smirked.

"That's okay" he said, and then whispered in Jack's ear "it was worth it".

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS **

**Oh joder Papi que se siente tan bien **(Oh Daddy I love it When You fuck my ass like this)

**Oh si Papi (**Oh yes Daddy)

**Por favor, Jack me jodas Necesito sentir que gran polla en mi culo. Por favor. **(Please Jack fuck me I need to feel that big cock in my ass. Please)

**Oh Papi me encanta cuando te folle el culo como este. **(Oh Daddy I love when you fuck the ass like this)


End file.
